Faucets having pull-out spray heads are well known. The use of kitchen and lavatory faucets with pull-out spray heads has become more widespread. In these faucets the pull-out spray heads or wands are normally seated in the spout or hub of the faucet. Generally, an adapter which is mounted in and extends rearwardly for a short distance out of the handle of the wand is inserted into the hub. The adapter receives the hose and, unless it is formed to be sized just right, it generally does not fit perfectly and tightly into the hub. This results in there being some vertical play or wobble in the adapter and in the wand in which it is disposed. Also, the wand does not fit flush into the hub, and there is an unsightly space between the wand and the hub at the top of the junction of the hub and wand. The present invention remedies this problem by providing a bushing which is mounted on the adapter and allows the adapter to fit securely and snuggly into the spout reducing the play and wobble.